Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: As everyone prepare for the Winter Feast, Tigress discovers that Leo will not be going to the Winter Feast and wants to spend alone on the holiday. Can Tigress convince Leo to change his mind or will Leo have to be alone forever?


_All right now. This story was already completed like a month ago. I've added a couple scenes from the Holiday Special while I added some new scenes for this story. So here's the story for the holiday season, everyone! Enjoy!_

* * *

Kung Fu Panda Holiday

Leo wakes up as he can feel the cold chill from outside. He looks to his right to see Tigress not in bed. As he stands up, Leo notices Tigress standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Leo." Tigress said.

"Good morning to you too, Tigress." Leo smiled.

"The others are waiting for you in the kitchen." Tigress said.

Leo nodded and followed his girlfriend to the kitchen. As the two of them were walking on the stone steps, two geese were walking and Leo couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I hear that Shifu will pick someone from the Furious Five to host the Winter Feast."

Leo stops walking, realizing about it as if he was slap in the face. In his world was Christmas Day and it is only two days away. It was that time of year again. Tigress notices Leo stops walking as she turns around. "What is it, Leo?" Tigress asks him.

"Nothing." Leo said. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Tigress said nothing as Leo walk pass her.

* * *

"Good Morning, Leo." Viper greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning everyone." Leo said, taking his seat next to Tigress. "Where is Master Shifu?"

"He went to the noodle restaurant to talk to Po about the Winter Feast." Mantis said, looking up from his plate.

"I see." Leo said, eating his rice. He tried to pretend that he was listening to Mantis.

"Any idea one of us is hosting again this year?" Monkey asked.

"I am not sure." Viper answered. "Tigress hosted the Winter Feast last year and it was pretty good."

Leo gave Tigress a small smile before resuming to eat his rice. But for Tigress, she knew something was bothering her boyfriend. As the Furious Five talks about the Winter Feast, Leo couldn't help but remember how he used to spend Christmas. _"Another year being..."_ Leo thought.

Leo was lost in thought until he can hear the gong ringing.

"There's bandits at the bridge!" Zeng shouted, running into the kitchen.

The Furious Five ran out of the kitchen.

"I'll keep this to myself except for Shifu." Leo said as he ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Leo blocks a spike ball with both his arms over his face and spreads them across. He did a kick to the boar's stomach before he did a strong upper cut to the jaw. The bandit flew and landed on his buddy. Leo smirks as The Furious Five fought the bandits. He can see Po running into the fray.

"Master Shifu just told me I'll be joining you this year!" Po cheered, punching a nearby boar bandit.

Leo spun around and caught a punch from a boar. He did a knee strike to the bandit's stomach before lifting him and made the bandit land on his back. Two boar bandits rushed at Leo yelling. He did a quick backflip and slam both the two bandits heads into one another. As the two of them were both stun, Leo did a low sweep kick.

"I'm hosting the Winter Feast." Po said.

Everyone stops fighting as they all look at the Dragon Warrior. The Furious Five were surprised and shock about this news.

"What?" The Furious Five asked, shocked.

"What?" Po asked confused.

"The Feast at the palace is very..." Monkey was beginning to explain as he punches a bandit right behind him.

"...Elegant." Viper finish, hitting the bandit with her tail.

"It's a very sophiscated event." Mantis added, punching the bandit in the air and lands on his back as Po landed on him.

"Why does everyone think I can't do sophisticated?" Po asked, cracking the bandit's neck.

"It's just that we think maybe you could use a little help." Tigress said, giving Po a smile.

"I got this you guys." Po said. "It's a dinner. Eating, entertainment. How much do you have to know?"

"Just call them if you need help, Po." Leo said with arms crossed. "All of you have fun without me."

The Furious Five and Po looks Leo confused.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

Leo said nothing and walks back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

Tigress and Crane watch Mantis and Viper spar in the training hall. Something what Leo said got Tigress a bit confused and was worried about him of what he said.

"Do you think Leo is not feeling too well?" Crane asked.

"No." Tigress answered. "He was feeling fine today."

Mantis and Viper stops sparing and joins them on the stairs.

"Didn't Leo get invited to the Winter Feast?" Viper asked.

"I'll talk to Master Shifu." Tigress said, getting up and walking out of the training hall.

Tigress was walking up to Shifu's room until he can hear Shifu and Leo. She stops right outside the room, listening to every word she hear.

"Are you sure you don't...?" Master Shifu was asking.

"Yes." Leo said.

"Why don't you-"

"I can't." Leo interrupted.

"Alright, Leo." Shifu sighed. "But you don't have to do this."

Leo turned around. "I hope you all enjoy the Winter Feast."

Tigress hid behind a nearby pillar and she watches Leo walking away. He looks up the ceiling as he stops. "It's better this way." Tigress heard him muttered before Leo exit the Jade Palace. Tigress came out of her hiding spot and walk into her master's room.

* * *

Leo sat down at his table, waiting for his noodle soup. He came down here since Po is hosting The Winter Feast.

"The soup looks good, Mr. Ping." Monkey smiled as Mr. Ping brought two bowls of soup.

"Thank you Monkey." Mr. Ping said.

The two sat in silence, eating their soup. Monkey notice Leo hasn't said anything for a while. _"I wonder why he's silent today."_ Monkey thought. _"If I talk to him, he'll explain. Tigress wants us to keep an eye on him."_ "Something on your mind, Leo?"

"Nothing." Leo said. "There is nothing on my mind right now."

"Are you sure?" Monkey asked.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"Alright then." Monkey said.

* * *

Tigress was walking down the hall thinking what Shifu said. _"There's no reason for him..."_ Tigress thought.

"Hey Tigress." Viper said, slithering up to her.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"Leo picked out a tunic for you." Viper said. "He put it in your room."

Tigress moves pass her and walks into the room and notices her tunic on the bed. The tunic has a silver pattern that came with a perfect hat. "Leo..." Tigress muttered.

"It's time for your fittings, Master Tigress." a female pig said, entering the room.

Several hours has passed and Tigress was wearing the silver tunic with the hat. It fits perfectly and there wasn't that many adjustments. Tigress and the female pig bowed to each other and watches the female pig leave the room. Tigress put her clothes back on and Monkey entered the room.

"How was the fitting?" Monkey asked.

"Perfect." Tigress answered, turning around to face him. "Where's Leo?"

"Looking around town by himself." Monkey said. "He said he wanted to be alone."

"Hm." Tigress said.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"There is something wrong." Tigress answered.

"What's up?" Viper asked entering the room with Mantis and Crane.

"Leo wants to be alone on the holidays." Tigress said.

"What?" Monkey gasps.

"But why?" Viper asked.

Tigress recalled the conversation she had with Shifu yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Tigress enters the room. "Shifu, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tigress asked._

 _Shifu turns around with his hands behind his back. "What is it?" Shifu asked._

 _"It's about Leo." Tigress said. "He said "Have fun at the Winter Feast without me." Isn't Leo coming to the Winter Feast?"_

 _Shifu sighed before he spoke. "Leo will not be coming to the Winter Feast."_

 _"I don't understand." Tigress said._

 _"In Leo's world, humans celebrate a holiday called Christmas." Shifu said._

 _"Christmas?" Tigress repeated. "Leo mentioned it last month."_

 _"He did." Shifu said. "The humans celebrate Christmas by giving gifts, decorating and having a special meal with families. When Leo was living with Master Lee, Leo never did celebrate Christmas with anyone."_

 _"Did Leo do something wrong?" Tigress asked._

 _"No." Shifu answered, shaking his head. "Leo wanted to be alone. Before Leo came to our world, he would train every day, even through the holidays."_

 _"But why would Leo wants to be alone on the holiday?" Tigress asked._

 _"Because of an incident." Shifu answered. "The incident happened when he was ten years old."_

 _"What happened?" Tigress asked._

 _"Lee, Leo and Fang Hua were trying to escape a trap from a burning building with fake treasure of The Yamashita's Treasure in the Philippines." Shifu explains. "Leo was injured during the escape and Fang Hua saved his life by getting Leo out of the building. Fang sacrificed herself to save his life."_

 _"Oh no." Tigress gasps._

 _"This all happened on Christmas." Shifu said. "After Leo and Lee came back, Leo decided not to celebrate Christmas because of what happen to Fang. He trained through the holidays every year alone."_

 _"Not this year he is." Tigress said. "I don't like the idea of being alone since him and I are dating."_

 _"Leo's mind is already made up." Shifu said._

 _"Is there anything we can do?" Tigress asked._

 _"Yes, there is." Shifu answered._

 _End Of Flashback_

The next day, Leo enters the kitchen and sees Po walking around. He offered if the Furious Five can help.

"Don't worry." Po said. "It's not that hard."

Leo nodded his head and left the kitchen. The day finally arrived and Leo was walking through town with his diamond sword. When Leo was walking through town, he couldn't help but think about that decision he made when he was living with Master Lee. He stops at a bridge and over look the river below him. "The sooner this holiday is over, the better." Leo muttered. He turns around and sees a pink flower. "I should get this for Tigress as a Christmas present." He knelt down and picks up the pink flower.

* * *

It was sunset. "I hope Leo will like his present." Tigress said.

The Furious Five were all standing outside of the barracks.

"Leo is on his way back right now." Crane said.

"I hope Leo loves his present." Tigress muttered.

"Po is calling for us." Monkey said, hearing the panda.

All of them ran to Palace Arena when they saw Po.

"This may be our greatest challenge ever." Po said.

"Bandits?" Monkey asked.

"Raiders?" Viper asked.

"No." Po answered. "Place settings."

All of them groaned as they smiled.

"We told you that you were going to need help." Tigress said.

Po chuckled as they head back to the palace. Leo entered the Palace Arena five minutes later, carefully holding the flower on his jacket. He was about to head up to the barracks and notices the Dragon Sculpture not finished. "Po." Leo sighed.

Four hours has passed as Leo backs up. He finished the Dragon Sculpture just in time. Leo picks up his jacket gently with the pink flower on top and left the arena to head to the barracks.

* * *

Night rolled in as Leo was training all alone in the training hall. He almost spent a whole day without training. Leo sparred with the spike dummies. He was going to get up a lot early for next year. As Leo was distracted, he felt a paw on his shoulder. Leo looks over his shoulder to see Tigress standing behind him.

"Tigress?" Leo asked confused. "Why are you here? I thought you were at The Winter Feast."

"Po left to be a good son." Tigress said. "And I came to see you to talk about something."

"About what?" Leo asked.

"About you being alone after the incident." Tigress answered.

There was a moment of silence between them. Leo and Tigress starred at each other, looking into their eyes in one another. Then Tigress decided to brake the silence.

"Why didn't you say anything to me or the others about you being alone for the holiday?" Tigress asked.

Leo took a deep breath. "I didn't want you or anyone else to know." Leo sighed.

"But you don't need to be alone on the holidays." Tigress said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"If you be alone on the holidays, you will be sad and lonely without anyone." Tigress said. "Especially the people you love."

"It's been my tradition for years." Leo said.

"Leo, maybe it's time for a new tradition." Tigress said. "You should spend the holiday with me and everyone. Think about it, for me."

Tigress kissed him on the cheek and left the Training Hall. Leo stood there, looking down. What Tigress said made Leo think. _""Maybe it's time for a new tradition"."_ Leo thought. Is it time for a new tradition? Over these past years, Leo was alone every holiday because he blamed himself. As Leo was thinking, he can hear a flapping sound. He walks over to the doors and open it. There was no one there. Leo thought it was just Zeng or Crane until he heard the same flapping sound again, but this time he can a voice singing in the cold air of the night.

 _I Have Traveled_

 _Many Moonless Nights_

 _Cold And Weary With A Babe Inside_

 _And I Wonder What've I Done_

 _Holy Father You Have Come_

 _And Chosen Me Now, To Carry Your Son_

Leo didn't say anything. Wondering who is singing, Leo puts his jacket on and steps outside.

 _I Am Waiting In A Silent Prayer_

 _I Am Frightened By The Load I Bear_

 _In A World As Cold As Stone_

 _Must I Walk This Path Alone?_

 _Be With Me Now_

 _Be With Me Now_

There was no one there but a woman that Leo recognized. The woman was floating. She has long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Fang?" Leo gasps.

Fang has said nothing and began to float away from him.

"Wait." Leo said. "Wait!" He began to chase after Fang.

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Hold Me Together_

 _Be forever Near Me_ _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Lighten My Darkness_

 _Pour Over Me Your Holiness_

 _For You Are Holy_

 _Breath Of Heaven_

Leo continues to run after her on the stone steps.

 _Do You Wonder As You Watch My Face_

 _If A Wiser One Should Have Had My Place?_

 _But I Offer All I Am_

 _For The Mercy Of Your Plan_

 _Help Me Be Strong_

 _Help Me Be, Help Me_

Leo notices that he was leaving the Jade Palace, running up the mountain. As Leo got to the birthplace of Kung Fu, he can see Fang standing in the water like glass. He rubs his eyes to if this was a dream. When he stops, Leo gasps. He was standing on a big long red carpet between the aisles. Hanging above him was a diamond chandelier above the ceiling. Standing several feet in front of him was some statues in half a circle where Fang is standing.

"The Church..." Leo muttered. He slowly walks towards Fang.

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Hold Me Together_

 _Be forever Near Me_

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Lighten My Darkness_

 _Pour Over Me Your Holiness_

 _For You Are Holy_

Leo stops in front of Fang. He wanted to speak but no words came out of his mouth.

"Hm." Fang chuckled softly. "You're at a loss of words, Leo?"

Leo brought himself back together. "Fang..." Leo began to say. "I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself for me."

"Oh Leo." Fang whispered. "I knew what the risks were."

"Everyone mourned about, Fang. They cried." Leo said, his voice beginning to crack but tried to control it. "Especially me."

"I did what had to be done." Fang said.

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Hold Me Together_

 _Be forever Near Me_

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Lighten My Darkness_

 _Pour Over Me Your Holiness_

 _For You Are Holy_

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Breath Of Heaven_

 _Breath Of Heaven_

"If only I've seen that debris coming, you would still be alive right now." Leo said.

"Do you wish that both of our places were exchange?" Fang asked him.

Leo didn't say anything. That was a good question. If he died and Fang were still alive, would everything be the same or different? Would Fang feel what he felt?

"Leo." Fang said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I made my choice. I'm happy that you're alive and well."

Leo felt he was stunned.

"You can't blame yourself for what happen." Fang said. "We all have a choice to do the right thing. So please, move on from the past and live in the future. There's no need for you to be alone anymore on Christmas."

"I'm sorry, Fang." Leo sighed as a smile grew on his face.

"I know, Leo." Fang said. A light came from the ceiling. "I have to go now, Leo" She lets go of him and her wings sprouts out of her back.

Leo was shocked.

"Goodbye, Leo." Fang said.

"Goodbye, Fang." Leo said.

Fang flaps her wings in the air and disappeared along with the church. He was standing outside of the edge of the pool. "I have to find Tigress." Leo said. He turns around and started to run.

* * *

"Where's Leo?" Po asked.

The noodle shop was open and it was busy.

"He's still up at the Training Hall." Tigress said.

Po and Tigress were standing at the doorway, looking up at the Jade Palace.

"I'm going to help my dad out." Po said, going back inside.

"Tigress!" a voice called.

She looks down and sees Leo running towards. Leo stops right in front of her.

"Leo?" Tigress asked. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was thinking about what you said and you were right." Leo said.

Tigress knew where he was going with this.

"It is time for a new tradition." Leo said. "We all have a choice and my choice is to spend the holiday is with everyone and you."

Tigress smiled and hugs him. "Leo, why are holding a flower in your hand?" Tigress asked, notices the flower in his hand as she lets go of him.

"This flower is for you." Leo said, handing the pink flower to Tigress. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to wrap it."

"Heh." Tigress chuckled. Then she could feel his hands cold and sees there's a few bumps and bruises. "What happened to your hands?"

"I was making the Dragon Ice Sculpture this afternoon." Leo said.

"That is sweet of you." Tigress said. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

Tigress led him inside where everyone greeted Leo.

"Leo!"

"How are you, Leo?"

Tigress and Leo made their way to the table where Po, Shifu, Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Viper were waiting for them.

"We're glad that you made it." Mr. Ping smiled.

"Same here." Leo said.

Peng, The Palace Artist, drew a picture of all of them.

"Thanks for comin', everyone!" Po smiled.

Leo was eating his soup in silence, enjoying the party.

"Leo." Tigress said, sitting down in a chair next to him.

"What is it, Tigress?" Leo asked.

"We all have a present for you." Mantis said, jumping onto the table.

"For me?" Leo asked.

"The present is all of us." Tigress answered. "Spending the holiday with the ones you love. Especially me."

"Thank you everyone." Leo smiled.

Everyone was having a great time. Shifu introduced Leo to twenty nine Masters. Po helped out with his dad as Monkey and Crane was watching Po's uncle. Manits played peekaboo with a young rabbit. Leo, Viper and Tigress were sitting at the table, talking. He looks up at the sky and sees Fang smiling down upon him. Leo got up and walks over to the doorway where's Po sun lantern were. He felt a gentle cool breeze, but it also felt like the breath of heaven itself.

"Enjoying the party?" Tigress asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah." Leo smiled.

"You guys are under the mistletoe." Po said.

Leo and Tigress looks up, seeing the mistletoe hanging above them. The two of them looks at each other and blush. Everyone saw Leo and Tigress and shouted "Kiss!"

"You have to do it." Viper chuckled.

Leo and Tigress kissed underneath the mistletoe. Everyone cheered as Leo and Tigress went back to their table.

"Merry Christmas, Tigress." Leo said.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Leo." Tigress smiled.

Everyone enjoyed the party as they all started dancing.

* * *

 _I'm so glad that this story was well worth to work on. I had a great time working on this story. Since this is done, I can work on my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed the story everyone and I hope you all give a review. Merry Christmas!_


End file.
